A bulldozer includes, as a work implement, a blade on a front side and a ripper on a backside. In a cab, a lever for operation of the work implement is placed rightward of an operator's seat. A control lever for the ripper is placed rearward of a control lever for the blade. An armrest is placed rightward of the operator's seat. An operator operates the control levers of the work implement with a right elbow rested on the armrest.
The operations by the ripper are frequently carried out in a large-sized bulldozer. The operator operates the ripper with looking rearward. Therefore, in order to make the turn-round angle of the operator smaller during a ripping operation, the bulldozer, in which the operator's seat is placed at a tilt with respect to a front-rear direction of the cab, is conventionally proposed (for example, NPD 1).